


Brighter than Gold

by Trinket



Series: Fire In My Heart [2]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bruce Wayne Being an Idiot, Established Relationship, M/M, Pre-Superman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25668031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trinket/pseuds/Trinket
Summary: Even though they're now engaged, Bruce still has some reservations. Clark isn't too happy about this and asks some difficult questions.
Relationships: Bruce Wayne/Clark Kent
Series: Fire In My Heart [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1546534
Comments: 20
Kudos: 43





	Brighter than Gold

Clark gazed up at Bruce with his preternaturally blue eyes. “Bruce, can’t I… can’t I come with you?”

Bruce had to stomp down on the part of him that wanted to say  _ yes. _ Yet he dare not allow Clark into Gotham. It was a dangerous place filled to the brim with criminal activity, that not even as Batman could he rid his beloved city of the taint. He worried that if Clark spent any time inside Gotham he might get hurt, lose his sunny disposition, or even decide that Bruce wasn’t worth it, if it meant having to live within the city. The younger man was still  _ too young. _ Too young for more than a hug, or a chaste kiss. He’d as yet to see the world. He shook his head.

“I’m sorry, Clark, but it’s not a good idea. Not right now. I love my city, but it has more dangers than you can fathom.” He’d never mentioned them. The most horrific of criminals who kept escaping from Arkham Asylum. He wondered if they’d be able to escape the state penitentiary. Yet he could not bring himself to suggest it. They needed help, these folk with mental issues beyond what he could help them with. All he could do was keep them off the streets and return them to where they belonged. The Joker being one of the worst. There were others, Riddler, Penguin, Poison Ivy, Harley Quinn, Killer Croc, and more besides.

He hadn’t even wanted Dick to step in, but the boy had insisted and he’d known he’d just go behind his back anyway. It’s what he had done when he was younger, training behind Alfred’s back. And Dick, as Robin, had been a great help, even though he  _ worried. _ It was something he didn’t want to involve Clark in. So angelic and untainted by the horrors of the world that life had to offer.

Clark’s lips shaped into a pout and he crossed his arms over his chest. “Bruce! We’re engaged. Why can’t I see your city? Where you live?”

Pinching his nose he sighed. “You should see more of the world first, before jumping right into one of the worst cesspools of criminal activity, Clark. I don’t want you to get hurt.”

Clark reached out and touched Bruce’s shoulder. “I just want to be with  _ you _ Bruce. How… how can I do that if I can’t go to your place, or even your city?”

Taking Clark’s hand in his, he brought the tips to his lips and brushed a kiss over them. “One day, you can. We’re not married yet and although you’re wearing an engagement ring, I want you to travel the world first. Go to college. You’re barely eighteen Clark.”

Dark lashes lowered. “Is that why… you don’t do  _ more _ with me? To me?”

Bruce could neither bring himself to confirm nor deny it.

Clark stepped back, tugged his hand away from Bruce. “Bruce. I  _ love _ you. I… I don’t want anyone else.”

“You might change your mind.”

“I  _ won’t!” _ Clark’s eyes glittered with unshed tears. “Was… was it a lie?” His shoulders shook as he lifted his left hand to flash the ring that Bruce had given him.

Bruce took a careful step toward Clark and placed both hands on Clark’s cheeks. “No. It is not a lie. I love you, Clark. But I can only be sure of you after you’ve seen more of the world, whether or not you decide to go to college.”

Clark took a shaky breath and then his eyes narrowed. “If that’s what it takes. I’ll do it. On one condition.”

He blinked. “What?”

“Make love to me, Bruce.”

Bruce gulped as he felt his loins stir. He opened his mouth to protest, but Clark placed his palm over it to keep him from speaking.

“I want my first time to be special. To be with  _ you. _ Please?” His eyes widened as he pleaded.

How could he say no to that face, Bruce wondered as he took Clark’s hands in his and kissed the knuckles of each. “You are too tempting.”

Bruce watched Clark’s lashes flutter coquettishly and chuckled. Then, sobering, he added, “Not here, Clark.”

“Oh,” he looked around the empty living room of the Kent household. “Yeah. Ma and Pa will be coming back soon. They really enjoy spending time with Dick by the way.”

“I’ve noticed.”

“I think Ma and Pa are trying to get him to address them as Meema and Granpop.”

Bruce’s brows arched. “Dick doesn’t even call me Dad. Just Bruce or B.”

  
  
“Could that be because he knew his parents?”

Bruce nodded. “I don’t think he knew any of his grandparents.” He wondered if the boy he’d come to think of as his son might be persuaded to call Clark’s parents by those titles. Bruce wouldn’t mind, but what if Clark changed his mind about wanting to be with him? He dreaded the very thought.

“Bruce,” Clark leaned in, pressed his forehead to his, “please stop worrying.”

  
  
He chuckled, “Okay.”

“Where should we go, Bruce?” Clark moved in closer, his groin rocking against Bruce’s. Both men groaned.

Bruce swallowed over the lump that had formed in his throat. “Let’s… go to my jet.”

Clark’s eyes lit up when he smiled. A smile so infectious, Bruce had a hard time  _ not _ smiling right back, but he didn’t try to.

Hand in hand, they left the house and headed for the fallow field where Bruce’s private jet sat. He hoped no one came looking for them. At least he had the keys to the jet so no one could get inside, except Alfred. He’d just make sure there was some sign that his oldest friend, and father figure would be able to understand. Alfred might be his butler, but he was so much more than that. And Clark and his family understood that better than anyone.

  
  
Clark and he stood back as the door lowered the steps that led up into the jet’s interior.

He heard his fiancée giggle.

“I’m a little nervous, Bruce.”

“Having second thoughts?”

Clark shook his head and smiled. “No, but that doesn’t stop me from being nervous.”

“Don’t worry, sweetheart, I’ll take care of you.”

He beamed his bright smile at him and Bruce felt as if he were falling for him all over again. Falling so deep he didn’t think he’d ever be able to come back up for air.

Bruce led Clark up into the jet and pressed a button on his keychain. The door began to close and he turned them down into the main open space of the jet.

Letting go of his fiancée’s hand, Bruce went over to a drawer to pull out items they’d need. He took out a bottle of clear liquid gel and a pack of condoms.

Clark blinked. “Bruce… we don’t need those.”

He arched a brow at him. “I’m not going to make love to you without lube, Clark, that could hurt you.”

The younger man opened his mouth as if to protest and then pinched his lips together. Clark nodded and then glanced at the box in Bruce’s other hand. “But we don’t need what’s in that box. I’m clean. And I  _ trust you.” _

Bruce gulped and nodded. He set the condoms aside. He’d never  _ not _ used protection. Of course he’d used them to prevent pregnancy with the few women he had truly taken to his bed. That wasn’t a worry with Clark. Beauty, innocent, angelic, ethereal Clark.

He placed the lube down on the floor of the jet. He found a couple of blankets and pillows that were in the closed spaces over windows on the sides of the interior. Placed them, with Clark’s help, in a makeshift pile.

Bruce smiled at Clark when he noticed his flushed face. Placed one hand behind his back just beneath his shoulder blades and another under his knees. Using all his strength he lifted him up.

  
  
Clark gasped.

Bruce gently lowered him down onto the blankets and pillows. He lowered his head and captured Clark’s lips. Licked into his open mouth and heard his muffled moan as their tongues slid against each other.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this small continuation of Take My Hand. I'm not done with that verse as yet. I had also decided to post this the day after the Superbat Week for 2020 was over due to the last day's one-shot being on the dark side.
> 
> Do let me know what you think!
> 
> Please join us at the [Batsupes Community](https://discord.gg/y9m5hxj) over on Discord.


End file.
